fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Machine And Evil all over again (Transcript)
) 'Bold text'Bold text''''cal The Time Machine And Evil all over again (Transcript) Part 1 [ At Kirito's and asuna school whom were having good report cards] [ And As They find about sughua's sadness and as kirito was going have a talk with her and] kirito: Sughua what is wrong? Sughua: well i have a problem about a high school dance and there's a kid whom is cool and distracted from solviving from my test. kirito and asuna:Well were sorry about that. Sughua: (Shouting) Well He Hurted My Emotions !!! they communicated they were going on a vacation and as the timelord Was Going to pick them up and along with jinja,chase,bren,beyal whom is going off and as they were took off Man #1: communicates through his walkie talkie sugou i have found the timelord and as we stage the plan of the b.s and take over ninjago. Sugou:Excellent i will have asuna and revenge on heroes and kirito to and then the timelord. Kurata And Sugou:And Take Over The Universe!!!. both laughed evilly Cue: Teletoon opening 5: New beginning the tardis entered into ninjago. And Meeting The ninja. Kai: Hey you guys so were back at the great reunion that they were setting up. cole: uhh hey you guys,if your doing that,and LOOK IN THE SKIES!!!. And as they screamed and took covered by the unknown object and they went to investigate. And as they entered inside the unknown object and meet penny,peabody,and Sherman. Penny:who are you guys. Timelord: I am the timelord and I am a timelord,the last of my kind,and who are you guys. mr Peabody:Well the way back is broken. cole: I don't know what that is. mr Peabody: it is a time machine and it is damaged during the crash landing. mr Peabody: will you please help us. Beyal: yes we will help you fix your time machine. And as everyone help them repair their time machine. sughua: so tell me abut your dad. Sherman: well he is not my dad he got me from child services and my parents are no longer found for years,months,and days,and we argue in the past but it is all over now. Sughua: wow im sorry about that,i didn't known. Sherman : save it. As everyone was finished with their time machine and as cole told them about the serpentine coming here,and as they were getting off into the tardis and the way back,with leaving bren behind. chase: BREN GRAB MY HAND !!! bren: IM TRYING !!!. and as bren grabbed chase hand and pulled inside the tardis and they got away from them and the timelord looking and analyzing new serpentine from them. and as they were back at ninjago city and everyone explaining the ninja from them about the new serpentine tribes. kai: well they have 12 serpentine tribes now. everyone: WHAAAAT !!! and as they seen Many high-tech vans headed for them and finding the logo s.t.a.r.s on the back,and a lady whom has seen sensei's age and conversation began between them began and meet an old friend. darcy: hi timelord, im darcy a member of the special tactics and rescue services,and remember the first battle between the new evil and domination termination against their corps and destroying their facilities under their Jurassic parks and got away. timelord : yes,yes and yes. Timelord : so what do you want. darcy : well v.e.n.o.m got away again and were trying to stop them from launching a new virus from a new corporation called b.s and we don't know what that means and I bet that v.e.n.o.m is freed because of the new freedom and we would like to know what they are up to and something is about to happen. Timelord : well I don't know what is happening at ninjago and I think nya is calling us. nya: you guys I think you should come here for a moment. And as they were seeing many outbreaks in ninjago city where citizens are bite each other and seeing blue in their eyes,and as someone from a house has heard about outbreaks and as she entered the police station and shooting the containers with green liquid at their heads. Chief: ANNALISE WHAT ARE YOU DOING ? Annalise : their infected and shoot the antidote inside their heads. boy #1 : HEY SOMEONE GET THIS UGLY BITCH AWAY FROM ME NOW AND HELP!!!. and Annalise shot and saved the boy and shot her in the head,and told him to get out the city right now S.T.A.R.S member #1 : ATTENSION ATTENSION THE B.S CORPORATION IS SETTING A PERIMETER AROUND THE CITY SO THE VIRUS DOESN'S GET OUT AND ALL CITIZENS EVCAUATE IMMEDIATELY NOW!!! News Reporter: WE HAVE A BREAKING NEWS FOLKS !!!,GET OUTSIDE THE CITY NOW AND ESCAPE THROUGH THE BRIDGE THAT THE B.S CORPORATION SO THAT ANYONE IS NOT INFECTED OR IS REPORT IT TO THE AUTHORITES IMMEDIATLY RIGHT NOW. and then the tardis has landed on the planet bob where they meet cale tucker and akira whom is showing the timelord that a person is infected somewhere inside a spaceship and then they were looking around the spaceship and jinja was attacked by an overload and Annalise was here and whom met jinja and everyone was seeing Annalise and darcy whom meet again and hugs each other. Annalise: sister Annalise: Sister Both: it's great to see each other again and we know that something is going to happen and we were right. and darcy got a report to ninjago and as they went to ninjago for the evacuation and as everyone was going the evacuation point where s.t.a.r.s are waiting. P.A : ALL FAMILY MEMBERS MUST BE ALLOWED TO PASS AND WITH OUT INFECTION AND SAFETY IS AQIURED,ALL EVERYONE MUST EVACUTATE IMMEDIATELY TO OUTSKIRTS TO NINJAGO RIGHT NOW. and everyone was going to evcacuate to the outside and with eternal scanning for infection and the tardis. vroom Vrooom vrooom and the tardis landed here and finding annalise old friend ryan oliver whom is s.t.a.r.s member. And from the the skies a s.t.a.r.s helicopter has been giving orders to the bridge. and a woman whom is running from blue snow bio hazard zombies and a black hair man has a plan and his team were watching this and went to rescue her from them. Woman 3:PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! and lots of hits from the s.t.a.r.s and defeation of the blue snow zombies and finding she is infected and lucas talking to her. roy:Please come with me you be safe with us. Woman 3:no if I go there I will get killed by b.s. woman 3:then I will jump because I will be not infected. and after she jumped and roy trying to stop her from falling to her own death and finding out that he has never got her name. and as Annalise called her old friend they seen another one infected here in the crowds b.s security personel 1#:Get away from him !!! girl:HE HAS A WEAK HEART!!! Oliver: Get away from him girl he is infected!!!. and after he bit him and Annalise shot him and healing her friend ''you should have got out of here when you have the chance. Said Annalise, our people must be protected Annalise,it's our right thing to "said oliver. Sugou:(Quietly) close them b.s Security guard 1#:(Quietly) but sir our men. Sugou:(Quietly) Just do it!!! and as everyone was watching the doors closing with everyone rushing to the outside but it was to late and then everyone was having a commotion and telling the b.s corporation what was going on and finding out about b.s and revealing of b.s and finding out about v.e.n.o.m having more of their men combined and sugou was telling them what to do on the p.a. (Gun Shot) and at the top kurata was going to telling them. Kurata On The P.A: Everyone!!! Return to your homes and this a bio snow hazard quarantine area and take five paces and lock all doors and windows,and the Special Tactics And Rescue Squads will take care of this. woman #1:YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! and kurata was talking to his second in command about using Ammunition force is acquired and then they began the command to drive them into the city. Man 1#:WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!? everyone was telling them to open the doors, and a riot of crowd was throwing suitcases,and wanting for a strike. p.a: EVERYONE PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR HOMES OR LIVE FIRING WILL BE AQUIRED,ONE. oliver: THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO PEOPLE !! p.a: TWO Annalise: EVERYONE GET BACK !!! p.a: THREE. Timelord: YOU HEARD ME GET BACK ALL OF YOU. p.a: FOUR. ninjas,core team,s.t.a.r.s,everyone,and the timelord:ALL OF YOU GET BACK!!! and with everyone quickly running and from the gate,and retreating from them which began to fire. p.a FIRE. and with them shooting everyone near to the gate,and running for their retreat back into the city,and into their homes and somewhere safe, timelord (quietly) I'm Sorry with a tear. and with sugou and kurata laughing victorius and with a mysterious voice. (To be continued) Part 2 (Midnight) {and then one night the citizens were all infected with s.t.a.r.s,spec ops,police,and s.t.a.r.s team leader and roy were fighting infection with their reports) Communications: kimblee and romeo reaching to objective point,1.086 degrees north,reaching objective point,find any objective points and survivors,and take them to the evacuation point,squads two and four are at now at full retreat, remaining 70 spec ops,s.t.a.r.s 59,remaining. Sugou: Squads three and two are at now full retreat,and lucas your zorua must now get on the helicopter with the other rivals and scientists out of the hot zone,we will searching for the survivors whom escaped from the new York hospital,facility,and finding about david,and their remains of their b.s.g-virus inside their N.e.s.t high tech facility. lucas: im not going any where with the timelord and my friends,and other survivors,and finding other heroes,and rescuing,s.t.a.r.s,special ops,and defence system will get infected. Lucas:I'M Sorry but after this happened and people got surrounded by the monsters and then all of your hell breaks lose,what could all of god's whom create all this. Kurata: I'm sorry but they are somewhere inside the city and we can't the infected will spread across the world and the entire multiverse and N.E.A.D.T AT RISK, YOU DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO BUT IM STAYING. and as he was going inside the tent and the helicopter taking off and hacking to the city's security surveillance system and finding spec ops,police officers,and s.t.a.r.s in full retreat,while trip,burgundy,stephan,mai,and kyra was looking at the timelord's info about his allies and companions. kyra: Daddy, i think that they wanted to take a look see, Kurata: (Sing-song) What Is It My Little Lovely Daughters!!!. Mai : I think that this timelord (sarcastily has some allies and companion) Kurata was sending high tech security vans to capture the timelord's allies and friends and then they were extracting,brijes,d.a.t.s,tamers,Digidestined 01 and 02,and rest of sword art online,and then they were all here at their base,and assigned to enter the city to cure the infected and getting the b.virus from the facility and finding other survivors,wiping that everything they have ever seen. Muty:What do they wanted with all of us in the first place. Thomas: Well I don't know what do they wanted to do with us first,but something is happening in ninjago city,and the infection levels are spreading like wild fire,and finding ninjago still at full power, And then the heroes spied on sugou,kurata,and his daughters,on what their plans were and finding out that they were going to sanitize ninjago city to erase their experiment,with timelord off the face the earth,and decided that they must help him. Lucas:Maybe i could help. and everyone was looking at lucas,and finding out that he was infected by the virus called the b.s.g virus by n.e.a.d.t scientists for four years ago,and finding that it rebounded him to be stronger,and powerful than ever, and everyone gasped. Thomas: Can you lead us out of their camp and into the city. Lucas: Yes I think I can,and will send a rescue helicopter to pick you up,and remember by morning sun rise the sanitizing of ninjago city begins in 05100 but if I could jam their missile with a virus and launch the antidote into the city. and as the heroes reached to the gate and got into the city and where lucas is watching them on the survailence systems and finding the timelord,kirito,and their friends whom were finding a defencable area to hide somewhere. Nya: we needed to find someplace to hide somewhere?. Kirito: there's an aquarium around here,and it's safe there,and then they escaped from the infected and into Ninjago's Aquarium and finding out that they are not alone here,and as they were finding the serpentine here but still trying to defend them selves from the infected,and decided to work together to find out what is going on here, The timelord was finding scales here with his wife and son,finding out and negotigating with each other and finding out that there's something wrong with one of the serpentine. And finding out that one of the serpentine got infected and shooting him in the head,and scales won't let him and his serpentine got bitten,and Jinja being scared. Jinja: (Scared) Okay Im Getting The Krag out of here. Oliver:NO NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T !!! Jinja:Oh My God !!! And with jinja pulled back into the inside by the survivors,and finding growling and hissing noises that they seen before and finding b.s.w (Three of them of course) and finding about that they must hide. Oliver: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!!! and As lucas was finding the timelord and his companions hiding from them,which sends brijes,and their allies to rescue them and finding out about the b.s.w are here inside the aquarium,and using the motorcycles which they have a great idea. scales,timelord,and jinja return back to the tanks were they were finding dead serpentine,and finding out and hiding from the b.s.w.s and then heard something. And with motorcycles coming through the windows and revealing someone that someone from the past. Marcus: MOVE !!! Marcus: D.N.A DIGIVOLVE !!! and then agumon digivolved into greymon and defeated the b.s.w.s. Muty and Timelord: YOU AGAIN !!! And team rocket were taking a patrol down into new ninjago to find out what has happened so far and finding out about,and as they were hearing gun fire,Kimblee got bit and roy tried to block both infection THIS IS DIGIT WE ARE OVER RUNNED BY THE INFECTION REQUESTING IMMEDIATE COPPER EVCAUATION !.AND AS NINJAGO POLICE AND SPEC OPS WERE OVERWHELMED BY THE INFECTION.And as lucas were watching more survivors getting consumed,And as the timelord,serpentine,and everyone were walking through a graveyard,i Think We should Stop for a second: said Keenan,What were those things? said Thomas, those things are b.s.h they are bio snow hazards from human beings, :said timelord,And oliver was moaning from the bitting,and muty was going to attack him and stopped by Annalise,What you think you are doing ? said: Annalise,and finding out that he is infected and then as They made an agreement that she would find a cure him, Nya:scream!. As they were finding many zombies crawling from the tombstones.and using their powers and their fighting techniques to kill them.and finding out that there were so many of them, Timelord: There's To Many Of Them, Let's Go. And as they were running from the infection,and back at n.e.a.d.t sugou and kurata were giving reports and then telling about their reports. Female secretary 1# : B.s Virus is at critical levels and survivors remaining :100 of them some armed and some not and i thinked that they are hidden inside the church in ninjago and timelord is still alive somewhere in the city,along with new allies. Sugou: WHAAAAAT ! THERE STILL ALIVE,THEN WE MUST DO SOMETHING TO STOP THEM AND PREVENT THEM FROM BRING THE TRUTH ABOUT THE INCIDENT ABOUT NINJAGO CITY,AND USING THE PRIME FACILITIES TO MAKE LEGIONS OF INFECTION BUT FAILED BY HIM !!! hunter x : is ash ketchum is still alive,I WANT HIM ELIMINATED NOW,NOT AFTER BREAKFAST,LUNCH AND DINNER !!!!!!!!!. hunter x ; BECAUSE HE KILLED BY SISTER FOR TWO YEARS,AND I STILL HATE HIM. Kurata: activate project nemesis 2 now. And then they were activating project nemesis 2: Auto strength lv.3 offline Auto feed lv.7 offline muscle relaxant lv.5 online and then a helicopter were coming to digit, kimblee ,and roy were going into the new ninjago city hospital and finding in the center of the hospital was weapon packs and ammo packs were, Roy : WHAT IS THIS WE NEED TRANSPORTATION !!!!.digit I don't think these weren't for us.and kimblee were trying biting them and digit shot him to the head. And the heroes were going to find a way out of here,and then they heard a phone call and timelord was talking. Timelord (on the phone) : Hello is someone there, LUCAS : Hey it been a long time, timelord: lucas what are you doing here,never mind that said : lucas , did they close the last exit, yes,yes and not good,with lots of b.s infection around the city were trying to surviving longer, lucas; there is no time for this the b.s and v.e.n.o.m and the new team hunter are planning to sanitize ninjago city with their evidence along with it.timelord: why would they do that,Because they are going to be expose if they do that,so just hang for longer and I will get a six man helicopters to evacuate survivors,Timelord: good bye lucas,and I hope that we get out. and at ninjago bus, timelord was telling them about the sanitization of ninjago city,but luke will stop that with a disarming virus,and then told them about sunrise they are going to sanitize ninjago city from 15 blocks and then as they were heading back to the last checkpoint for escape and find in the fog,(shots shot oliver and then as everyone took cover and then chase was releasing lock to fight him and then chase and timelord would distract him while the others ran and then lead him into the ninjago security station,and then running from the nemesis 2,and breaking and entering the garbage chute where chase's arm got hurt and timelord trying to heal it. and everyone was at the bus,finding it has keys and then they were going to talk. Freddy: Will oliver be alright. Right ? Hopper: Well he just might be alright and be okay,look there he is right now bri said. and he ran and attacking nya,annalise,darcy,and the others,AAH ! oliver and then she tried to shot him in the head and then they keep moving on to the street and then were going somewhere to find survivors and team rocket trio were going to the theaters and a s.t.a.r.s cop was shooting the infection. blue undead 1#: moaaaaaan !!! and shot by s.t.a.r.s cop. S.t.a.r.s cop: Plenty to go to round YAHOO!.and cocking his shot gun and seeing Jessie,meowth,james whom were investigating around the city and then was planning to shoot them. Jessie,james,meowth: DON'T SHOOT!!! and instead he shot the bio snow zombie behind them and then they got inside when they were surrounded by s.t.a.r.s members,James: OH SHIT,MEOWTH: maybe we were safe outside and then they would give them guns,Jessie: look we would rather having our pokemon with us today. and as they were seeing project nemesis 2 coming to the theater, S.t.a.r.s 1#:What the fuck is that thing,and as he use the shotgun too shoot him. Nemesis 2:Roarrrrr ! and he uses a rocket launcher to get rid of the s.t.a.r.s member.and then as sugou talked to one of their secretaries. Sugou: So What do we got. Secretary #1 : WE have 98 s.t.a.r.s members,and 3 team rocket members, Sugou: order the override protocol and never leave someone alive,and finding the timelord and his allies and eliminating them. And the nemesis 2 was figing at the s.t.a.r.s members were shot and those whom were dodging retreating to the outside ,Serene whom were running,and Jessie,james,Meowth,whom were covering from the shooting. Nemesis 2 : S.t.a.r.s in a growling voice. and as nemesis 2 was scanning the trio if they were armed or not so they put their pokeballs down and walks away into the fog,and then they ran away and bump into Annalise and serene ,DARCY ,and the other heroes whom were driving. james: Wait , do you know us from two years since our take over but disrupting our operations from the beginning , Wait are you infected :said atzie and they were looking at them if they were infected, Annalise : Get in , Meowth : Oh thank you ,would you like me to scratch your leg, Darcy : No thank you , and as team rocket got in the bus with them, Jessie : Oh and were team rocket , Serene : I know who you guys are you were apart of the serpentine operations to bring the great devourer to destroy ninjago, am I right. James : A+ for you, and will join you. And as they reached the school and finding more survivors questioning them if they are help or not. Guy 2# : Are you guys ❓. Kimo : sorry but were not S.T.A.R.S and Spec Ops. And then they went on to the other side of the school, and until they got a news reporter on their team,and then they were searching still looking for more survivors, and then the news reporter saw a girl eating something and the timelord and chase were at the school where the others were suppose to meet and as they entered from the back and girl was still eating and finding that she is a b.b.z and then zombie children tried to killed lily, and rescue by james and then blocking them off,and atzie has found Bianca,and then told her story of the corporation about their history , and as the antivirus and b.s virus. and they reached the cafeteria,and where they are face by zombies and mutated dog and then they were gunshots from kimblee. Kimblee : name's kimblee,it's nice to meet you miss... Atzie: Atzie Kimblee : Atzie so you know about the virus has began in ninjago,and then come with me to the survivors. And then he was attacked and hold the dog back. Kimblee:You guys go I got this bitch, Zombie dog: bark , bark ,bark !!!!. kimblee: oh shit. And then they torn him up with screaming. And as atzie and Bianca whom were hiding in the kitchen and from the mutant dogs and then atzie has a plan up her sleeves,and as she turns up the heat,and ran from the dog and blocks the doors,and then syncrocity her into her warrior form and using her powers to defeat them,and after a bigger explosion,and then with the timelord and his companions and digidestined and finding about the explosion,and then as they went back to the survivors,and encounter digit and Jessie,james and meowth. Timelord: YOU GUYS AGAIN,OI DON'T YOU HAVE ANY PLACE ELSE !!!. Jessie: Well it would haven't happen if you would just let us rule the regions of the pokemon world. Atzie: Okay so I found kimblee,and he is messed up,I MEAN JUST LOOK AT HIM!. And then as they were see him killed by the mutant dogs and Then digit was screaming at him,and finding out that she is infected,and then timelord shot her with the antivirus and as they scanned her as she was cured. (Flashback) With digit and kimblee were at an ambulance with the back door open and trying to heal their arms and talking. Digit: Why they didn't see us?. Kimblee: We been abandoned with out any help,and rescue stuck with the infection,and looks like were on our own here. And then seeing with the b.s infection on the streets,and finding a phone call and which calling luke. Lucas: I can help you,there are a camp full of survivors,and a six helicopters coming for the team hunter,n.e.a.d.t , And v.e.n.o.m whom are getting out of the city,and finding some allies whom will aid him. (End of Flashback) Timelord : So we got the same message,and we must work together to escape outside to the city,All : Ready set teamwork!!!. Timelord: All right change of plans time for escape,Atzie gathering the survivors,Atzie: im on it,And Spikes find transportation,Spikes: IM on it, and were all in this together,right. All : Right !!!!. Lucas was watching on the screens,and froze and finding out that he was watched by trip and sugou were spying. Trip: What a pity, it has turn out like this,but you are not one of us but one of them,guard take him into the helicopter for a ride. Guard 1# : Yes Sir !!. And as the timelord,and the other survivors wee heading to the location,and as chase was felling the pain,from his arm,and then the timelord infected him the antivirus, Chase : Thanks for the antivirus, Timelord : Well it was all for nothing. Timelord: Well we have to prove it to the world about the b.s epidemic,and exposing n.e.a.d.t corporation once again , And this time I need a video camera to expose them. Muty : here I got it from terry , the news reporter , I think that we might have a chance to exposing them once and for all,and gathering on N.E.A.D.T Landing site. Chase Suno: (On Video cam ) my name is chase suno I was the son of Jeremy suno,experimenting monsuno,and battling the blue undead from the b.s virus and S.T.O.R.M in the N.E.A.D.T corporation in a top secret prime facilities testing for potential purchasers whom were using it for their destructive powers,for world domination and global supremacy. and then a helicopter was arriving on their location at city hall and where N.E.A.D.T , Team Hunter , and V.E.N.O.M troops are armed and primed,and where the heroes planning for a surprise attacks on them in order for the groups to survive. Muty : Well I say, I think that was harsh , Freddy : Oh shut up,come on, lets get on the helicopter. and as everyone was going to the helicopters and finding a sniper whom is going to kill the timelord,and stopped by jinja and nya. Nya and Jinja : That's not nice, and they both punched him into the face, and used rope and her monsuno too attacking trandoshians V.e.n.o.m altogether. timelord: Hey you guys !!!. Team hunter grunt #4 : You, your the helper of the primary enemy of the evil corporations in history, and foiling our new operations. hunter x on communication : SHOOT HIMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!. and as they shooting him and then he finally using his regenerating energy to overthrow them and as an N.E.A.D.T soldier was going to kill him, Kai used spinjitu to defeat him, while he was not looking. kai ; Missed one And as they were seeing D.A.L.O.S and Nemesis coming for them and as yui hits her head starting to remember her past,and seeing herself and her brother creating from the game and two years that she was created by a scientist when she entered from ALO and in another scientist from unknown facility in japan in another dimension in 21 century was created by kurata whom survived the sanitation of west Shinjuku and then finding her brother is nemesis 2 inside and then waking up and then getting isde the helicopter with others. Marcus grabbed the helicopter pilot,LETS GO PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF OR ILL PUNCH YOU IN THE THE FACE AND THE DICK!!!!. Kurata : what's the rush. Guns Cocking from kurata,sugou,mai,kyra,and et cetera from "my mistake" speedy talking and speedy action and more et. cetera, and we finally reach to the end of their battle and then the timelord, and jinja to arrive to help yui brother's ren after he got out of the nemesis organic body, you have to get up, said : jinja, and as the infection got through the city hall's main doors, and then the N.E.A.D.T jet was seeing a missile, AHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! ren : yui im sorry for what I done to people and how the murders I came to be , (unconscious). Timelord: come on were getting you out of here, come on, come on, and as they were escorting him on to the helicopter and then as they were repairing for taking off and with lucas grabbing on to the pilot, let's get this thing into air, and as Peabody ,Sherman , penny were getting in WABAC and the timelord taking off along with his friends and tardis and the helicopter. Yoshi: GET UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD, and while they escorting him on the helicopter, YOSHI, IF YOU LILAMON DARE TO ATTACK ME I WILL NOT, and the timelord was grabbing outside the helicopter, and in front of the outside of the helicopter, Killing someone won't change anything, NO !!!!, and grabbing him and speaking him into the ear, But you pay your crimes in the afterlife, and jinja telling for what he done to the court, and as he grabs his hand and fallen down where his legs are cracked , Argh !!!!!, and as gizumon backed him and consumed and those who are shot resurrected and kurata, was using machine guns to kill the infection and his self and the infection was going to kill him, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! , and as they ate him to death,and killed him and with the timelord saying goodbye, Peabody, Sherman, penny , as they were going to dimension warp, Goodbye old friends I hope we will see each other again,maybe I'll send you a postcard,Are you going to be alright, keiko ayano , and as the cure missile has entered the city, BOOM !!!!!!!!. and as antivirus radiation has cured the entire population, Hang on to something, and as the helicopter was out of control, WERE GOING DOWN !!!!!!, and as distant and slient screams, as they crashed, and N.E.A.D.T PERSONEL OURBOURUS DESERTS TWENTY THREE DAYS LATER, N.E.A.D.T TROOPER #7 : SIR Reinforcement's are on their way to finding our remaining operatives, but kurata remains are dead , we presume he is dead. Sugou: Shit , are their anymore reports, about kirito kirigaya and my beloved asuna, THEIR'S NO SIGN OF THEM, OR ANY OTHER SURVIVORS, BUT ESCAPE FROM US, AND THE BOY HAS GOT OUT OF MY EXPERIMENT AND JOINING WITH THEM,thinking, , LETS GET BACK TO CENTRAL CONTROL, CARRY HIS BODY , NEW PLANS ARE MADE, and as helicopters got away from the deserts and then they left with their portal machine self destruct while entering back to base. News reporter #1, 2# ,3#,4#,5#, 6# : Reports saying that an a new outbreak in ninjago city has infection because of the N.E.A.D.T corporation of 1,200,5000,30000 innocent citizens, video taping all thanks to terry sally , and thinking that it was a real outbreak, and profits of medical care of N.E.A.D.T corporation stocks went down, and finished for good and burying our honor for our S.T.A.R.S heroes whom died in the zombie apocalypse, and now the perpetrators of the real zombie apocalypse, are mai kurata, kyra kurata, the V.E.N.O.M operatives are now questioned by the police. and as the t.v screen goes off. the timelord was sending everyone back to their normal lives, and then they arrived back to japan, and then, Timelord will we ever see you again, Yeah maybe we will have a chance to defeat them to defeat them, good bye old friends, and as the tardis took off, Ren would you like to eat something, kirito glaring at ren, Huh ? , Your Apart of our family your not a murderer, your one of us, Yeah dad , would love to eat, Look At You He Called You dad, and kirito smiled for ren calling him that, Yeah lets go eat son!, I Wonder if this is the N.E.A.D.T corporation's end,or is it?, and closing the door while he peeked outside, and somewhere a N.E.A.D.T dimensional satellite is orbiting space and disappeared for phase Three. ((Ending and actors and characters names)) Category:Teletoon unite fanficion